Love Heals
by dustybook
Summary: <html><head></head>Dr. Emma Swan and her son, Henry, move to Storybrooke, Maine, and Emma joins the hospital, Storybrooke Institute for the mentally ill as the psychiatrist. She forms a particularly strong bond with two of patients; a Schizophrenic, Belle French, and Robert Gold, a PSTD patient. Not only does she help them to heal each other, but to fall in love as well.</html>


**A/N: This story is an idea I had back in July, because this particular issue is important to me and shouldn't be taken lightly. There is mental illness in my extended family, and I have friends who have been around it too. I have talked and shared this idea with my close friends, and groups, on Facebook, who also have published works here. The title Love Heals was inspired by a song from the movie version of Rent. I would also like to give credit to CJ Moliere for making the cover that will be posted soon.**

Chapter One: Like a Lighthouse, Like a Prayer

Sitting on the other side of the mahogany desk, Emma kept glancing at Doctor Whale as he read her application and credentials. She fidgeted nervously while waiting for the doctor to tell her if she was qualified. Finally, he finished and looked up at Emma, smiling with his perfectly white teeth.

"Dr. Swan, it seems you meet our requirements quite nicely. It says here you've worked in the mental ward in a hospital in Boston," Victor said as he looked back and forth between studying her resume and speaking to her. He set her resume down on his desk, overlapping his fingers within each other as he rested his arms on his desk.

Emma nodded in confirmation as Doctor Whale's blue eyes studied her.

"Good, we hope to get the best results, but unfortunately most of these patients are difficult to work with, and not a lot of the doctors have stayed. Dr. Hopper will be relieved with your arrival," Victor explained.

"My goal is to not just get results, but really help these patients," Emma replied, determination in her eyes.

"I like the sound of that. Why don't I take you to meet Dr. Hopper, and you can meet some of our patients as well." Victor led Emma out of the office, occasionally glancing at her ass when she didn't seem to be looking.

The door to Archie Hopper's office was partially opened, revealing a thin space of light shining through the door way.

"Archie, may we come in?" Dr. Whale asked as he pushed opened the door more.

The office was quaint with blue, brown striped wall paper with a desk that held a few pictures, a chair—that Dr. Hopper was currently residing in-, a reading lamp, a coat stand, a cabinet full of files, and a couch that a patient was currently sitting on. Doctor Hopper was a charming looking gentleman, not a man a person would notice right away, but once that person took a good look there was an appeal there. He was slender with ginger hair, and glasses that constantly fell down on his nose.

"Archie, sorry to interrupt, but our new colleague, Dr. Swan, has arrived," Victor said.

"Ah, yes of course. Well, I think my session with Ms. Mills is now over, so it's perfectly alright," Archie replied, offering Emma and Victor a warm smile. Dr. Hopper had a sweet friendly smile that made Emma feel that she could trust him.

"Excuse me! Our hour isn't over yet, Hopper," Regina exclaimed, glaring at Victor and Emma for interrupting her session. Regina sat on the couch as if she were trying to impress someone. Her back was straight, her hands lay on her lap, and she held her head high, despite her appearance. Something about her stance, even when sitting, had a regal aura.

"Regina, you haven't said anything in the last forty-five minutes, so I assume you don't want to talk right now. We can finish our session later, I promise," Archie assured Regina.

He was used to these outbursts and her temper tantrums and was one of the few people who could handle them from his patients. Regina was forced to leave making sure to deliberately bump into Emma's shoulder as she passed.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor Hopper," she replied. Emma rubbed her shoulder that was slightly bruised by Regina's gesture.

"It's nice to meet you as well Dr. Swan. Sorry about Regina, her sessions haven't been going well lately and unfortunately she has regressed," Archie said his expression askance.

"Well hopefully having a new doctor on board will help Archie," Victor expressed smiling at his colleague.

Emma tried to hide her uncertainty behind a confident smile, but she had her doubts Regina would be as cooperative.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's her condition?" Emma asked curiously.

"She has anxiety issues and her delusion is that she's Snow White," Archie explained.

"As in the fairy tale?" Emma asked arching her brow.

"Yes, it stems from her mother and her love of fairytales. Ironically, Regina said she preferred the wicked queen, and her mother reminds her of that character," Archie said answering Emma's question, "What I've learned is it helps her deal with her toxic relationship with her mother."

Victor glanced at his watch and said, "I'm very sorry, but I have a meeting to get to, so why don't I let Dr. Hopper fill you in," Victor said and left Archie's office in a hurry. He had promised to meet Nurse Blue in his office, and he only had five minutes to get there.

"Why, don't you sit down Dr. Swan, and we can chat," Archie said gesturing for her to take a seat on the couch, "Also, if you don't mind, can we forget about formalities, and you can call me Archie.

"Thank you, Archie" she replied, taking a seat.

"Now, Emma tell me, what is your experience? Your resume says you worked in the psychiatric ward at Boston Medical," Archie said, looking at his own copy of her resume.

"Yes, but it wasn't a whole lot of hands on or personal interactions. I want to give my patients a more personal interaction. My philosophy is you treat a disease you win, you lose, but if you treat a person there's a guarantee you'll win," Emma said passionately.

"I'm glad you have that mentality and passion, because it's rare to find that these days," he said with a hopeful smile, "Why don't I take you to meet the residents? Most of them are probably out on grounds or in the Common Room."

She nodded in agreement, following Dr. Hopper as he opened the door for Emma leading her out of his office to the Common Room.

It was early September, so people could still enjoy the warmth of the sun and spend time outside.

A group of the male residents were playing soccer and some of the girls were sitting on benches watching the game as they cheered them on.

"It seems some of our residents are busy right now, so you can meet them later. I don't like to interrupt them while they're relaxing since there are few moments when they are allowed to relax," Archie said as they reentered the facility.

Emma nodded. "I imagine it can't be very relaxing when you're stuck inside all day having doctor's poking at you and constantly asking you to open up about your feelings to them. No offense of course."

"None taken Emma," he replied, "I wouldn't feel comfortable with opening up to me either." Emma chuckled feeling very comfortable with her new colleague. Back at Boston Medical, Emma felt tense around her colleagues as if they were always judging her and everything was a competition. Here she felt comfortable, as though she could make a difference, but she had just arrived, so it may be too soon to be certain. She met only two doctors, one whom she got the distinct impression that was checking her out, and one of the patients, who had an attitude. Doctor Archie Hopper made the transition easy.

As they got closer to the lobby Emma heard yelling that at first she didn't understand, but as she got closer she started to hear the words clearly.

"Clark c'mon, I can't handle her all be myself," a scratchy sounding voice, said angrily, "she bites."

There was screaming and a female voice protesting, "Let me go! I don't want to be converted!"

"Sorry Emma, let me take care of this," Archie said and ran to where the commotion was coming from.

Emma followed him to find a group of orderlies trying holding a female patient, who was lashing out at those who had a hold on her.

"Alright, guys she's going to continue being aggressive if you keep manhandling the poor woman," Archie lectured.

"Fine doc, you try," said Leroy, the orderly whom the woman bit.

She stared at Archie, her eyes narrowed as Leroy let slowly let her go.

"Miss, no one is going to hurt you. We're here to help you, not convert you," he spoke gently and in a soothing voice. "My name's Archie. What's yours?"

Cerulean eyes stared at the man and then she looked down at her feet. "Belle," she said.

"Belle, that's a pretty name. I think in French it means beauty," Archie replied and Belle nodded. Her eyes shifted about her surroundings and quickly returned her eyes to Archie.

"Belle, see those two women." He pointed to a blonde and brunette dressed in nurse's uniforms. "That's Nicole Tink and Astrid Nova. They're friends of mine and are going to escort you to your new room. Is that okay?"

Belle looked at them with uncertainty, but nodded again. Nicole and Astrid guided Belle upstairs.

"Sorry about that Emma," Archie apologized again trying to calming his heavy breathing.

"Its fine," Emma replied, "You were really good with her. I shouldn't be surprised, but at my old hospital, they would have just drugged her up."

"Oh no our philosophy is to reassure the patients, calm them so they feel safe," he explained, "there is one particular person that doesn't share this philosophy, and I have no idea why she still works here, but I speak out of turn."

"I promise I won't say anything, and I do agree that instead of drugging up the patients it's talking to them is the best approached," Emma replied. _Poor woman, I hope I can help her while working here, _she thought as she walked with Archie to the cafeteria.


End file.
